


Spite

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Dark, Gen, He just made bad choices, Hurt Stiles, I Blame Tumblr, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, POV Second Person, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's because you like him that you warn him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because that's what your father taught you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spite

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely [post ](http://nanoochka.tumblr.com/post/65742761345/the1001cranes-hey-ginger-i-personally)

  
It's because you like him that you warn him.

  
  
Because that's what your father taught you.

  
  
"Betray me and you'll fall on my knife" but it sounds weird on your four year old tongue, speaking at a rapid pace. What comes out instead is, "Betway me and you fall on my kniwfe" Scott stares at you and nods but deep down, you know he doesn't get it. You hope he does because you're too young to be burying bodies by yourself.

  
  
At sixteen, he does betray you, in the end he wasn't there when you needed him the most and it **hurts**. It hurts like nothing has ever before and you cry. You cry and scream until your voice is hoarse. You wonder if it is your fault. Because **you** weren't fucking clear. Or maybe you were but Scott is just so **fucking** dumb?

  
  
When you've calmed down, you go to your father. You ask if you should repeat your warning, give him one more chance or let him go.

  
  
Your father thinks for a moment then answers,

  
  
" Yes. But only once"

  
  
And so you wait.

  
  
Eventually Scott calls you when he needs your help. Again. Faeries being faeries, fucking with shit they _should not_ fuck with. And you go with an iron pipe in your hand in that beat up jeep of yours and drive to the school's field.

  
  
Scott is glad to see you, running towards you with the fae just behind him. He opens his mouth to say something and you swing the pipe at his head with just **enough** force to hear the pleasant sound of his skull cracking open. He falls to the ground woozy and blood leaking unto the grass, and you wonder why does Scott have to be so stubborn? Why does he **not** fucking get it?

  
  
You glance at the faes who stop their pursuit. They stand there, just watching you, shock painted on their faces, unsure what to do next. This _was_ a game after all, and now it does not seem so much fun anymore. And you get it, living thousands of years, people try to get their jollies in different ways. And that's fine but they **should not** be shoving their fingers in other people's fucking nose.

  
  
So with a few spells, you burn them from the inside out.

  
  
They scream a lot and you ask them if they could _just_ shut the hell up. They don't though so you rip their tongues out. Your father would probably like them.

  
  
When Scott comes to, his skull all healed, he is confused but instantly asks if you're okay. And you are, because none of the blood is yours. You smile though because Scott _is_ a good person and this just proves it. You almost feel bad for caving his skull in (almost).  

  
  
So you'll give him another chance.

  
  
You tell him, "Scott, man, I love you but we need to discuss this friendship thing," you then explain that he needs to answer the phone when you call or at least listen to his voice mail and call you back. He needs to stop blowing you off for Allison because as nice as she is, sex **should not** take priority over another person's life.  "So please Scott", you touch his shoulder, "stop thinking with your dick."  You understand that he can't _always_ be there for you, you get that but when you reach out, he should at least reach back because if he doesn't "I will take this as a form of betrayal, you know," you smile, "Calling me only when you need something when your head isn't between Allison's legs and I **don't** do well with betrayal."

  
  
Scott being Scott, is so easy to read, you answer the question he wants to ask,

  
  
"It's best you don't know"

  
  
You don't want to threaten Scott into this friendship, that _wouldn't_ be fair. But you do let him know that this is his _one_ and _only_ chance, so he **best not** fuck it up. Because that spell you used on the fae can be used on werewolves just as easy.  


End file.
